


Just A Shake.

by Momma_Sun



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Kinda?, Mabel and everyone are mentioned, Songfic, Trying something new, c'mon dippy, he jus wanna mae a deal, idk either man, not signifigantly tho so so character tag, triangle bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Sun/pseuds/Momma_Sun
Summary: Come with meAnd we'll seeA world of Pure Imagination----------Wanted to try something different.





	Just A Shake.

**Author's Note:**

> Not-So-Protip: Maroon 5 cover of Pure Imagination is what inspired this lmao so give it a listen

He knew The Demon's tricks. He's seen them first hand, that he has. What he really wasn't expecting, was what laid out in front of his very eyes. It was almost the same exact deal the demon had with his grunkle. Unlimited knowledge... The power to know every answer in the universe.

All he has to do is shake his hand.

It's such a simple action, shaking someone's hand, most do it with no second thought. Most would take The Demon's offer without thinking... He was not most. He knew The Demon from childhood. He knew what The Demon was capable of.

He also knew that The Demon could see everything, he wasn't given the name The All Seeing Eye for nothing.

The Demon knew of his troubles at school, and with life. The Demon knew how vulnerable and desperate he was.

The Demon  _knows_.

The Demon  _exploits_.

He gulped and stared at the glistening, flickering, blue flame from the others hand. He contemplated, thought it over twice, and even thrice.

The deal was such a simple one, yet he didn't know if he should take it. It sounded like heaven, it did, but the outcomes and effects may sound like hel, they could.

The Demon was unusually patient as it waited for an answer. An answer he wasn't sure to give.

Yes, The Demon can destroy worlds, universes even, yet he can put them together with just as same effort.

He thought back to his sister, sick and bedridden. He thought back to his grunkles, old and withering away. He thought back to his friends, older and finding different interests. He thought back to... Himself.

He hadn't changed much since his younger years of an adventurous young lad who wished to follow his grunkle's footsteps in hunting the supernatural.

And here he stands, an adult, with the same ambitions for the same reasons.

And here The Demon stood, looking the same as ever, willing to hand it over to him.

He couldn't wrap his head around it, a question brewed in his thoughts. Why? He just couldn't understand. Why? The voice was growing louder. Why? The Demon had returned after many years. Why? Just to give him some knowledge? Why!? DID THE DEMON WANT SOMETHING FROM HIM. WHY? HE HAD NOTHING TO GIVE. WHY? WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY

STOP...

Silence.

 

His thoughts had been silenced. He guessed that was The Demon's doing. The look on its face giving his answer.

He stared at the still blazing flame, one he's felt once before. He knew it wasn't hot, it wouldn't hurt at all.

Yet he was scared.

Scared of the flame, scared of The Demon, scared of what may happen after, scared of what's happening now, he was just... Scared.

The Demon could sense his uneasiness but staid silent, his only words being that of encouragement. Encouraging him to  _shake it's hand_.

He swallowed down his fears, Mabel's pale face striking his vision one last time before he rose a nervous hand.

Slowly he inched it closer to The Demons. Slow but not quite steady.

The Demon's excitement grew as they became closer and closer to shaking, until finally.

He took a hold of The Demon's hand, the blue flame igniting and flickering onto his own skin, sending electric shocks to his nerves. It wasn't painful, just as he remembered.

He looked The Demon right in it's eye as he finally spoke...

**"Deal."**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly not quite sure what this is but UHHHH THANKS FOR READING????


End file.
